


believe in pink

by a_slumbering_hime (nap_princess)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humour, Joke Fic, Juvia my Queen, Meredy my cinnamonroll, Modern AU, magical girl au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_princess/pseuds/a_slumbering_hime
Summary: After an unlikely event in the school's bathroom of all places, flunking high school student Natsu Dragneel strikes a deal with a questionable blue talking cat. The prophecy: The chosen one is born with pink hair and green eyes. The promise: Cool magical powers. The problem: Natsu's now a magical girl and he knows jackshit about being one.With almost no knowledge about magic, he attempts to befriend weirdo Lucy (Luigi) Heartfilia who knows a little too much about Harry Potter and magical girl animes– Magical girl AU, Natsu-centric





	believe in pink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [마법소녀](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/453548) by 백아연. 



**believe in pink**

* * *

**chapter one**

* * *

노래하자 마법처럼

과 차가운 샌드위치를 먹고

나의 이름은 마법소녀

–  **백아연** ,  _마법소녀_

* * *

Natsu Dragneel has been having a pretty crappy day. Not the worse but bad enough to make him regret getting out of bed.

It started with Natsu spilling hot tea on himself when making breakfast to him miscalculating the amount of time he had to catch the bus to forgetting to bring his essay for English Literature to  _literally_  bumping into Juvia Lockser at lunch which caused meatloaf to stain his shirt so now he has to wear a hoodie and the weather is just too hot for him to be putting up with this death trap. Honestly, if he could wind back time, he would do it without hesitating. And with this small window of time he has to travel from one class to another, of course something as bizarre as this would happen to him.  _Of course,_  it would! Because his day was already bad enough so why not just sprinkle more nonsense on top?

He had just went to use the toilet and wash his hands. He was just being normal, using his spare five minutes to freshen up before forcing himself to sit though an hour of hell (Math class).

The last thing Natsu expected was for some cat to appear from out of nowhere like a cheap jump scare in a horror movie. Natsu remembers seeing the reflection of a blue object bobbing from behind him before he whipping around; wet, soapy knuckle white hands clutching onto a sink and heart beating too fast for its own good. He thought maybe it was a prank because  _IT_  had just had its reboot or a trick of the eye or something. But not this.

Not  _this_.

"Aye, sir! I'm Happy!" A cat greets as it flies near Natsu's face.

Natsu will shamelessly admit he screamed like a bloody murderer was after him.

"Aye, sir, I've been looking for you!"

"Fuck off!" Natsu yells because what else would say to this otherworldly creature?

Natsu cannot believe he's having a conversation with a  _flying_ ,  _talking_ ,  _blue furred_ cat. That's it, he's off his rocker! He's lost his mind! Did Gray spike his  _Coke_  or something? This can't be happening! This has to be a dream – No, wait, this has to be a fucking nightmare!

"Aye, sir, you're the chosen one!" The blue cat says, high pitched voice, wings and all.

Natsu gaps at the creature before him. He swears he doesn't do drugs or any of those crazy risks most teenagers his age take. He just naps too much and procrastinates on homework.

"What? The chosen one? Like Harry Potter?" Natsu asks, pointing at himself. Damn, he hasn't read the books or even seen any of the movies. He knows almost nothing about magic.

"Aye, sir, what?" Happy tilts his head. "Who's that? Is he a magical girl too?"

"Uh, magical girl? I don't ... No," Natsu mumbles. "But he can do magic."

"Aye, sir, then you should ask him to teach you!" Happy exclaims, loud and pushy.

To say something as trivial as Natsu being confused would be an understatement.

"Why would I do that?" Natsu found himself asking.

Happy smiles, enthusiastic as ever. "Aye, sir, because you're going to need all the training you can get to succeed as the next magical girl!"

Magica – What the hell?

"I think you've got me confused with someone else." Natsu says, pressing himself further against the sink behind him.

"No, I haven't, you match the description the Magic Council gave me! You've got pink hair and green eyes. You're the magical girl I've been looking for!" Happy answers, sure of himself.

"I – I'm not," Natsu replies. "I don't know any magic."

"Which is why you should ask this Harry person to help you!" Happy says, unrelenting.

Natsu makes a face at this. "But I don't want to be a magical girl."

"Aye, sir, why not?!"

Is that an actual question? Natsu's got zero training and zero knowledge. He'd be a major flop if he said he'd accept this bizarre request.

"Aye, sir, I need you to contract Harry right now!" Happy tells Natsu. "The fate of the world depends on it!"

Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. This was all going _way_  too fast. Natsu doesn't even think he's got the basics of this conversation down yet!

Natsu's words died in his throat. "I'm not –"

"Aye, sir, contact him, quick!"

"No, I'm not going to –"

"The fate of the world!" Happy insists.

Natsu throws his hands in the air. This was getting ridiculous, he can't even have a say in this! "Harry Potter is a fictional character that waves magic wands that's fuelled with – I don't know – dragon scales or something. He casts spells and fights a noseless freak and has dead parents! He lives in a magical word that has all those stuff, I don't. And quite frankly, I'm not that kinda person who would  _want_ to live in that type of world!"

"But, you'll be able to do all that too if you start your training!" Happy purrs.

_No._

No, no, no. Natsu's heard of those tropes where the chosen one goes through hell just to keep a few good people satisfied while the rest eggs on him because of miscommunication and misunderstandings. Being the hero wasn't an easy job. It was hard and long and stressful. It was not something Natsu was down to do. Plus, dead parents? He's not trading his parents for the world!

"I don't want to do any of that!" Natsu frowns.

"Aye, sir, but –"

"Will you stop with that 'aye sir' bullshit?" Natsu argues, frown pressed harder, making the blue cat's ears droop. "I don't have time be a magical girl! I have Math homework to do and it's due next period!"

Suddenly, Happy drops his cheerful act.

"Aye, sir," The cat sniffs, small paws on his sides. "I'll make you a deal then. If you become a magical girl and find someone who can teach you magic like this Harry Potter person then I'll grant you the ability to use magic –"

"I don't give a flying fuck about magic!"

"– It's a win-win! I become your Exceed and you become a magical girl!"

"What part of 'I don't want to be a magical girl' do you not understand? And what the hell is an 'Exceed'?" Natsu argues through gritted teeth and a thinning patience.

But Happy ignores Natsu's logic. "Aye, sir, it'll be great! If you sign a contract with me, it'll be a dream come true!"

 _For who?!_  Natsu yells in his head.

Happy chatters on. "I'll start my training as an Exceed and in return I'll grant you powers –"

Natsu doesn't exactly have time to play 20 questions, the bell's about to ring any minute now. Truthfully, he doesn't even need to endure this whack moment. If he wanted to, he could just walk out of here or skip Math class or just go straight up home.

Natsu reasons with himself. Why was he even talking with Happy? It's all too draining. Suddenly remembering cats not liking water, Natsu flicks his wets hands at the flying cat, sending droplets everywhere.

Happy hissed in return, covering his face with his paws. "Aye sir, stop it!"

"No, go away!" Natsu tells the cat. "Go away! Shoo! I'm going to accept your bat-shit crazy offer!"

Everything is happening way too fast! What the fuck was going on?!

"Aye, sir, but you have to sign the agreement! The Council leaders told me you fit the description!"

"I don't care!" Natsu continues sprinkling water on the cat.

"Aye, sir!" Happy squeals, paw still protecting his face. "But you must! Imagine all the magic you can hold! Imagine the power! If you agree then you can do all sorts of things as a certified magical girl! You can do whatever you want with it and perform tricks like breathe fire and fly and tamper with time –"

"I have to go to Math –" But then Natsu stops mid-sentence.

The wheels in Natsu's head turns. Things click together and he slowly assesses what he can do with all that power. He could turn back time and erase all his embarrassing mistakes and win lottery numbers. He could punch a bully then rewind time and not get in trouble. He could waste a whole day's worth of time and then get back on tract regardless. He could make today a good day and if anything bad were to happen, he'd just turn back time and start over. Easy-peasy.

Natsu asks, "Wait, did you say tamper with time?"

Happy lowers his paws and perks up, "Yes, Exceeds could grant the magical girls the power to control time."

Natsu's not going to lie, that last offer struck his interest. But he can't just blindly nose dive in. He needs a considerable amount of information before signing himself up for this magical girl nonsense. But ugh, is it worth is? Is spending time jabbering with this cat and ending up late for Math last worth it? On one hand, Natsu hasn't exactly done the homework so it's a perfect excuse. But then again, Gildarts-sensei has the eyes of a hawk. The older man will surely notice the pink haired boy's absence and Natsu isn't sure he's wiling to risk it.

"So let me get this straight," Natsu says slowly. "If I agree then you'll grant me the power to control time?"

"… Aye, sir …" Happy says as if he was thinking. "I  _could_  grant you the power if you agree." Happy then smiles as if covering up a vital piece of information.

Hmm, seems suspicious. Natsu cocks a brow. "Can you tell me more?"

"Uhh ... that's classified information."

Well, okay then, guess he's out. Peace! Natsu brushes Happy's excuse aside. Natsu states, "Then I guess there's no deal." and starts pushing himself away from the sink and towards the door.

"Wa – Wait!" Happy stumbles over his words, he flies closer to Natsu, grabbing the boy by the back of his hoodie, pulling him back. "I can't tell you but maybe. The time power thing, I guess – No, I'm sure you're a reasonable enough of a person to handle the responsibility so –"

Natsu doesn't mention that the fact that he had spent the whole of yesterday playing video games instead of doing his homework. Thinking he's won, Natsu turns around and asks one more time, "So, technically, you could give me these powers?"

"Aye, sir, a magical girl _could_  have that such an ability. There are so many powers one could hold. Any power really."

Natsu pauses for suspense. Tapping a finger to his temple for effect before he grins a wide smile and tells the cat, "Sounds dope. Sign me the fuck up."

Happy cheers in response. His small body slams into Natsu's face as he attempts to hug the pink haired boy. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just tell me what to do already." Natsu answers, enduring soft fur being pressed into his nose.

A golden glowing contract then pops out of nowhere with the clap of the blue cat's tiny paws.

Happy says, "It's a deal then!"

"Now tell me everything you know about this magic girl stuff," Natsu says as he signs his name without reading the terms and conditions.

"It may take some time," Happy squeaks.

Natsu beams. "I've got time."

* * *

"Iron head!" Natsu's voice thunders as he runs down the hall towards Gajeel Redfox, bulldozing his way through the crowd as he shoves and pushes students out of his way.

"Watch it!" Someone hisses the same time Gajeel turns away from his locker and slams it shut.

"What?" Gajeel asks in his usual guff voice. "You missed your chance to talk to me when you skipped Gildart's class. School's over, piss off."

"Oh, get over yourself!" Natsu replies hotly then says, "I need you to get Levy for me and tell me everything she knows about Harry Potter and magic! She's a Potterhead, right?! Ravenclaw or something?!"

Gajeel only answers by looking lost, confusion written all over his face. "What the fuck?"

"You heard me!"

Gajeel pinches the bridge of his pierced nose before making a gesture for Natsu to slow down. "Why do you need to know this?"

"I just need it." Natsu answers shortly.

Gajeel sighs in reply because he knows how Natsu can get. "You know what? I don't even think I want an answer."

Natsu grins back. "So you'll get Levy for me?"

"First of all, the shorty thinks you're annoying so she wouldn't agree even if I begged, which I won't. Second, she can't help you right now because she's busy with Bunny girl. Third, if you wanna know about HP, it's better you ask said Bunny girl herself."

The pink haired boy blinks in response. "Who's Bunny girl?"

"Heartfilia,"

"You mean Luigi?" Natsu asks, his voice almost whining. "But I don't want to talk to her, she's weird! The last conversation I had with her, she got too enthusiastic about  _NASA_  and stars."

Gajeel looked almost defensive at that claim before shrugging, "Meh. You wouldn't be able to talk to her anyways."

"Why not?"

"She's busy getting ready for a date."

"What?" Natsu parrots. No, no, no. He's got Happy waiting for him back in the bathroom. He's already signed the contract. Things can't fall apart now! "Can't you – Is there some way I could talk to her _today_?"

"Just what do I look like to you? A Fairy Godmother?" Gajeel asks. "I can't just grant you wishes. Go talk to her tomorrow like a normal person."

Natsu only groans in response. Hell no, he can't talk to her tomorrow! By agreeing to be a magical girl, Natsu's practically placed himself and his family in danger the very second he signed his name. That's like a universal rule! He can't just blow today off! He can't afford to waste time. Like Happy had said, the fate of the world depended on this!

"It's your problem, Salamander."

Damn straight it is.

* * *

"What are we going to do, Happy?" Natsu asks as he hides himself in the very same bathroom he met the flying blue cat.

They're hiding in a stall that's too cramp for its own good. If anyone were to walk in this very moment and hear the conversation he and Happy were having, they'd think he was insane. Then again, maybe Natsu was for accepting such a crazy offer. Now that he thinks about it, he can't imagine himself in frills and bows.

"Go to this Luigi girl," chirps Happy, happily fluttering in the closed space.

"But she's going on a date," Natsu explains, staring at the toilet. He may as well flush his chances down while it's still at its sad state. "I can't go crashing on another guy's date, it's like an unspoken rule amongst bros."

"But isn't she your girlfriend?"

Natsu frowns. "I'm not dating that weird chick, I've never even spoken to her before!"

"But she's your girlfriend." Happy insists.

"No, she isn't."

"Aye, sir! But she's a girl, and you know her, so she's your friend; so she's your girlfriend!"

This cat was unbearable. The tiny voice that probed the back of Natsu's skull telling him the cat was annoying was now louder than ever.

"I dunno," Natsu answers, eyebrows pinching with uncertainty.

Happy floats above Natsu, paws tucked to his sides once again. The cat was determined. "Aye, sir! Look at this way, the faster you get to Luigi, the faster you learn about magic and get to control your powers!"

"But –"

"And the faster you do that, the faster you'll get rid of me!"

Oh.  _Oh_ , so Happy was aware of his presence around other people.  _Hold up_ , does that mean the annoying get-up is all just an act? Ugh, whatever! It was all Natsu needed to abandon the bro code. That oath just flew out the window.

"Let's go crash this date." Natsu deadpans without hesitation.

"Yay!" Happy cheers. "I'll come with!"

Hold up. What? Natsu gives Happy a strange look and asks, "How?"

"Aye, sir …." Happy tilts his head. "Your clothes seem kind of baggy, maybe I can hide in it?"

Natsu looks down at his hoodie. Once again, gears turning in his head. Well … he guess it could work?

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is a joke fic 
> 
> – 1 December 2017


End file.
